Eres la única cosa que no sabía que necesitaba
by padfoot-nana
Summary: — Si, Chloe, estoy enamorado de Oliver Queen.—soltó Clark de golpe, cerrando los ojos y sin sonreír con una cara de tristeza que superaba a todo lo que Chloe hubiese podido decir.


Bueno, bueno!! Me ha costado mucho decidirme a escribir esto, por eso quiero decir ante todo que esta vez (cómo no) me inspiró Olga (a quien aún intento convencer de que se haga una cuenta en fanfiction o livejournal) con su llamada de los domingos por la tarde y la típica bronca que me echa siempre que le digo que "No, aún no le dije que me muero por sus huesos" y su típica respuesta de "NO se yo quien es peor, tu o el" y las dos horas siguientes entre bromas y todo eso le digo "Tía, te adoro, quiero casarme contigo!" (como siempre yo y mis locuras) y tras una pequeña discusión de media hora me pidió que le regalase algo.

Y con lo lista que soy, pues le dije "Tu espérate y verás" y aquí estoy yo, escribiendo sobre los que tendrían que estar juntos SI o SI!!

Sinceramente soy creyente de que Chloe y Clark tendrían que estar juntos, pero en mi mundo de ficción siempre hay sitio para Oliver y Clark xD

"**Eres la única cosa que no sabía que necesitaba"**

Lo que más le gustaba a Chloe de los domingos por la mañana era levantarse tarde, pero desde hacía dos horas y media no dejaba de escuchar ruidos afuera. Era bastante lógico aquello, ya que a Clark últimamente le pasaba algo extraño. Justo desde la partida de la liga hacia su misión nueva. Justo desde que Oliver y el resto se habían marchado hacia un destino indefinido. Porque desde hacía dos meses que no recibían ni una sola llamada y ya temían que les hubiese pasado algo.

A Chloe no le sorprendía, sobre todo porque desde la muerte de Jimmy estaban todos muy afectados, pero sobretodo ella. Aunque Chloe había quedado como amiga con Jimmy no se podía plantear aún su ausencia. Suspiró y se destapó. Dormía en la cama de Clark por expresa demanda del chico. Lo que a Chloe no le gustaba era que Clark durmiese en el granero pero el chico era cabezota, siempre anteponía la felicidad del resto a la suya propia.

Y era precisamente eso lo que a Chloe más le molestaba. Que Clark no se tenía en estima, y ni siquiera tenía una pareja o algo por el estilo. Cuando Lana estaba al menos Clark andaba pendiente de ella, pero al parecer el hecho del "viaje" de Lana no le había afectado demasiado, exceptuando la parte emocional en que Clark no tenía ninguna obsesión. Ni siquiera Lois o Kara le podían distraer de lo que fuera en lo que el chico de cabellos negros pensase.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia el piso inferior. No se detuvo a desayunar, simplemente fue directa al exterior, abrió la puerta y se quedó plantada allá, mirando como Clark descargaba su furia tirando troncos a lo lejos, que quedaban clavados en toda su perfección sobre el terreno.

—Un día de estos te lesionarás, Clark…—le advirtió Chloe sin moverse del marco de la puerta, como siempre. Solo bromeaba, por supuesto, Clark no se lesionaba a no ser que hubiese kriptonita de por medio.

Clark sabía que ella estaba ahí, lo sabía desde hacía rato, desde antes de que la chica hablase o siquiera bajase las escaleras.

—Buenos días, Chloe—Le dijo con sencillez esbozando una sonrisa triste mientras dejaba la madera en el suelo y avanzaba hasta donde estaba ella. Clark inclinó la cabeza y le besó la mejilla a la rubia quien sonrió. Ella siempre iba a ser la mejor amiga de Clark. Ella era "la mujer de su vida" exceptuando el amor, por supuesto. Porque Clark sin Chloe no era nada y Chloe sin Clark tampoco, y aunque eso les tenía descolocados, se pretendían ayudar en la mayor medida posible.

—Vamos, chico, tienes que comer algo, aunque seas un alien tienes que alimentarte.—le regañó la chica y cogiéndole de la mano le obligó a entrar hacia adentro. En realidad no lo hacía por la fuerza, ya que Clark tenía mucha más, pero en lo que a Chloe se refería, no la utilizaba, simplemente era un humano más en su presencia, le gustaba sentirse alguien normal, en vez de salvar la ciudad cada día. Ciertamente desde hacía un par de semanas Clark no iba a Metrópolis, y Chloe no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Chloe le obligó a quedarse quieto en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y ella fue hacia el armario dispuesta a abrirlo. Clark no se quejó, aunque casi siempre era el quien hacía las cosas con su supervelocidad para que la chica no se cansase, ese día fue la excepción.

Cuando Chloe se giró para darle un par de tostadas y una taza de chocolate, se encontró esa mirada que tenía el chico desde hacía días. Le dejó el chocolate y las tostadas delante y Clark los miró desganado. Con la cuchara añadió azúcar a la taza humeante y olió el contenido. Distraído comenzó a remover, sin cesar, una y otra vez.

Chloe se sentó enfrente de él y le miró a los ojos. No le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo así de triste pero no sabía que hacer para menguar esa amargura del corazón del kriptoniano.

—¿Algún día me contarás qué es exactamente lo que te ocurre?—le preguntó Chloe esbozando esa facción de madre responsable que le caracterizaba, en realidad sin ella el resto de superhéroes no sabrían que hacer. Ella misma era uno de ellos, no se vestía con mallas o cuero ni disparaba flechas, no tenía supervelocidad, pero era "Watchtower" lo controlaba todo, hackeaba al mismísimo govierno. Una crack.

Clark no respondió, apartó la mirada y la fijó en una tostada con mantequilla, que tomó y le dio un pequeño mordisco, a la forma humana normal de modo que masticó lentamente. Se esforzaba por no parecer un completo idiota y eso Chloe lo notaba. La chica rápidamente se levantó y fue hasta el lado del chico.

—Si no me lo quieres decir no pasa nada.—le dijo Chloe muy seriamente poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo.

Pero Clark si que quería decirle eso, quería decirle que le preocupaba que algo pudiese ocurrirle precisamente a Él. Quería contarle a Chloe que se sentía incompleto por que le faltaba algo, quería contarle un millón de cosas, pero sería mil veces más capaz de confesar a todo el planeta que era un alienígena antes que confesar lo que Chloe requería.

Clark cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras Chloe se limitaba a acariciar la cabeza del chico con el pesar de no poder calmarle con nada. Chloe iba a decir sus típicas palabras de "Clark no pasa nada" pero por algún extraño motivo Clark sabía que iba a soltar eso.

—No digas nada, creo que mereces saberlo—expresó el chico. Chloe abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó al lado de Clark, esperando su explicación. Clark tomó aire y le dio un trago a su café, antes de hablar.—Veamos Chloe, tu siempre me has dicho que tenía que encontrar una chica que realmente me quiera. Siempre me has dicho que aunque salía con Lana no la quería.

—Si, pero Lana…—interrumpió Chloe, después de que Lana marchase de viaje a algún lugar fuera del continente no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haber sido buena amiga con ella.

—No me interrumpas, por favor—le pidió Clark antes de proseguir.—Pues a ver, tu siempre me has dicho que busque eso de la elección de mi corazón y que proteja lo que quiero. Siempre me has animado a que busque bien, a que sepa elegir. Siempre me has dicho que llegado mi momento lograría saber que es exactamente lo que quería. Siempre me has animado y me has dicho que la persona que amase no tendría que juzgarme después de saber mi secreto. Me has animado a que busque a alguien que me quiera pero con quien pueda estar también como si fuera amiga y no solo sexual…

—Creo que se adonde quieres llegar, Clark—comenzó diciendo Chloe. ¿Sería posible que Clark se hubiese enamorado? En verdad Chloe sabía que Lana no era el tipo de Clark. Incluso sabia que ella misma no era el tipo de Clark. Había criticado a todas las mujeres que se habían acercado a Clark, ninguna le parecía suficiente para su amigo, por eso esta vez quería saberlo de primera mano y no viéndoles en una esquina besándose—Dime, ¿quién es la elegida de tu corazón?—le pidió la chica en un suspiro.

Clark sabía que se lo tendría que contar, pero no quería acelerar demasiado el momento, simplemente no se veía capaz de decir lo que iba a decir.

—Espera.—le pidió Clark. Necesitaba la opinión de la chica.—Entonces dime si te importaría que la persona a la que amas se arriesgase día a día, si podrías soportar verle marchar un día sí y otro también, si serías capaz de verle en una cama de hospital al borde de la muerte. Dime si le confiarías cualquier cosa después de saber que no le importa que seas un alien, dime si podrías vivir alejada de esa persona, y si esa persona fuese una de tus mejores amigas… ¿Te arriesgarías a perder su amistad?—soltó Clark todo de golpe.

Chloe se quedó pensativa. ¿Le estaba pidiendo su opinión? Pero en vez de pensar una respuesta se dedicó a analizar lo que Clark le decía. Una chica de acción, una que se arriesgaba, una que había acabado más de una vez en el hospital, que sabía que Clark era de otro planeta.

Que ella supiese la única mujer que encajaba con esa descripción era Dinah, o sea canario negro, ya que Kara era prima de Clark y Clark no era dado al incesto, pero en la mente de Chloe no había lugar para la pareja que harían esos dos, así que se dedicó a pensar en su respuesta.

Clark aguardó pacientemente a que Chloe abandonase su postura pensativa y se dignase a mirarle. Clark sonrió tristemente y esperó hasta que Chloe habló.

—Supongo que no podría evitar preocuparme por esa persona cada vez que se fuese, que no soportaría que cada día se arriesgase y no poder ayudarle, creo que no podría verle en la cama del hospital.—Comenzó, respondiendo de una en una las cuestiones. Chloe era así de perfeccionista.—Supongo que después de confiarle que "soy un alien", cosa que YO NO soy, le confiaría cualquier cosa. Podría vivir lejos de la persona si supiese que es feliz, y si fuese uno de mis mejores amigos supongo que arriesgaría el todo por el todo, aunque me costase.—finalizó la chica, aún con su gesto pensativo, dándole un gran trago al café y mordiendo una tostada. Ella no iba a decirle nada, pero esperaba a que Clark le diese el nombre de la persona a la que iba a tener que odiar el resto de mi vida por haber salido con mi mejor amigo.

—¿Tu no estás enamorada de nadie, no?—preguntó Clark, un poco más animado.

Chloe negó, lentamente. En su mente cuchillos, bazookas, pistolas y demás se agolpaban para lanzarse hacia la imagen de la chica que dijese Clark. No iba a permitir una chica en la vida de su amigo, no soportaría ver a una extraña mujer todos los días, y aunque físicamente no lo hiciese, si que podía "asesinar"a la chica en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces si no estás enamorada de nadie... Supongo que no te pelearás conmigo en cuanto sepas que me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo—dijo Clark lentamente esperando la reacción de Chloe.

Chloe por su parte estaba paralizada. ¿De ella? No, no. Clark había dicho "amigo". Chloe tragó saliva e iba a preguntar si era una equivocación en la pronunciación, porque no podía estar enamorado de…

— Si, Chloe, estoy enamorado de Oliver Queen.—soltó Clark de golpe, cerrando los ojos y sin sonreír con una cara de tristeza que superaba a todo lo que Chloe hubiese podido decir. Y por eso le abrazó de repente, ignorando el sonido de una puerta que había sonado pocos segundos antes, e ignorando ese sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, ignorando por completo el sonido que había hecho la presencia de una tercera persona en la sala. Ignorando por completo la estupefacción de alguien que no sabían que estaba ahí justo momentos antes de decir lo que Clark había dicho.

Las armas que Chloe había reunido en su mente cayeron de golpe. Aunque quisiese NUNCA podría odiar a Oliver. Oliver ya era una parte de todas sus vidas, era el mejor amigo actual de Clark, también era muy amigo de Chloe y siempre les echaba un cable (N/A: en su caso una flecha xD) además era el que más fácilmente había aceptado la condición de Alien de Clark, por supuesto después de Chloe.

Chloe se quedó callada, estupefacta. Esa era la única respuesta que nunca se hubiese esperado de su amigo Clark. Y cuando se quedó callada acertó a encajar las piezas del puzle, acertó a distinguir una respiración que no era de Clark. Acertó a girarse y poder contemplar a alguien que no cabía en sí de asombro. Acertó a ver a un Oliver vestido de flecha verde, con sangre seca por todo el cuerpo en la puerta, plantado y con la boca abierta.

Por eso Clark se levantó de repente, por la presencia de Oliver. Rogó por que no le hubiese escuchado, pero al ver como se quedaba Oliver, tan quieto y vulnerable, con toda la sangre seca de algo que les hubiese atacado, no pudo más y echó a andar hacia la otra puerta, saliendo por allá.

Oliver reaccionó al escuchar el portazo—¡Clark espera, no te vayas!—gritó corriendo hacia la puerta por donde el chico se había ido, la abrió bajo la mirada de Chloe y acertó a distinguir un borrón en el horizonte. Oliver se puso una mano en el pecho sin dejar de mirar hacia donde Clark había desaparecido.—Eres la única cosa que no sabía que necesitaba… hasta que supe que podía perderte—murmuró el chico, cerrando los ojos cuando Chloe fue hasta donde se encontraba y le abrazó por la cintura, desde detrás, murmurando un "no le busques, volverá". Le intentó tranquilizar Chloe, pero al ver que Oliver no reaccionaba, anduvo hacia la cocina y comenzó a recoger el desayuno inacabado.

Oliver no podía pensar en nada más que en las palabras de Clark.

"Si, Chloe, estoy enamorado de Oliver Queen"

Resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza del joven, revoloteando sin sentido con una única idea fija.

"Yo también, Clark"

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Dejen reviews ^^ (aunque sea para tirarme tomates)


End file.
